Broken and Contrite Hearts
by Emillene
Summary: Luna and Yai want Geo and Chaud, but Iris and Sonia get in their way. Deciding to take revenge, they kidnap both Chaud and Geo, going even further when they convince several other couples that their partners are cheating on someone else. Can Iris and Sonia save the love of others, while saving their own hearts? Chaud/Iris, Geo/Sonia, Maylu/Lan
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. My name is Emily and I'll be your authoress for this story, with some occasional help from my friends as I'm disabled and writing can become hard for me sometimes. Let me get started so I won't have a lengthy author's note.**

**The pairings include Chaud/Iris, Geo/Sonia, Lan/Maylu, and obviously some Yai/Chaud and Luna/Geo. If you don't like any of these pairings I suggest you skip the drama and leave my story quietly by pressing that back button in the upper corner of your screen.**

**This story is rated PG-13/T and I wouldn't recommend reading it if you can't handle descriptions of injuries, language, and so on. So, if you're under the age of thirteen, perhaps reading this story isn't so wise. If you still want to read, be my guest, but don't blame me if you get in trouble with your parents.**

**WARNING! THE CHARACTERS WILL BE OOC AND LUNA AND YAI ARE EVIL IN THIS. IF YOU DISLIKE EITHER OF THESE THINGS, SPARE ME SOME DRAMA AND LEAVE. IF I GET A REVIEW POINTING THESE THINGS OUT, IT WILL BE DELETED. THANK YOU.**

* * *

_I remember his crystal blue eyes, so soft and delicate looking, as if a single touch would shatter them. They were like ornate glass patterns, the way they stood out and looked at you so magnificently._

I remember the day he saved me, too. He had a scowl upon his face, but put my safety first and helped me out of that elevator. I still remember the day he not only saved me, but did something I'll never, ever forget.

He stole my heart.

Chaud Blaze is by far the handsomest out of all of the Net Battlers I've ever met, and believe me, I've met many. But, the moment I laid eyes on him at that party, I knew I was destined to fall in love with him.

And thought he was destined to fall in love with me.

But oh, doesn't fate just love to dash our dreams to little pieces and watch us sob over them?

I'd seen him do it.

I'd seen him kiss that other girl on the lips as if he loved her more than any other woman in the entire world.

She isn't even human! Iris, that disgusting wench who was the nerve to try and steal my Chaud's heart. I don't know what Chaud sees in her, becuase all I see is a brunette who's weak and pathetic.

Her annoying voice as she shouts Chaud's name after a Net Battle. He'll rush over to her and congratulate her on her achievements and victory.

I'm forced to just stand there and watch, with a fake smile on my face.

But Iris won't be the object of Chaud's affection for long.

Luna is a girl I met recently who's going through something similar to my situation. A boy -Geo Stelar- has broken her heart as well by hooking up with a girl known as Sonia Strumm.

My thoughts were broken by an annoyed grunt coming from the other end of my room. It was Luna, with an angry snarl on her face. She looked at me irritably and jabbed a finger in the direction of her pink laptop.

"You wouldn't believe what Geo just emailed me!" The blonde girl cried out indignantly. I looked at her for a moment before shrugging in confusion.

"What did he email you? Something about him and Sonia?"

Luna's face darkens at the mention of the girl who stole Geo's heart and nods her head slowly, hatred filling her turquoise eyes. "He said they went to the beach and 'had a blast'."

"Disgusting." I mutter under my breath, smiling devilishly when Luna nods her head in agreement. I push myself off of my bed and walk over to Luna, moving my lips close to her ear so I can whisper.

"How's that plan of yours coming along?"

"Perfect." She answers with a smile just as evil as my own. Luna clicks on something and a picture of Geo appears, along with a sketch of a metal cage. "All I need to create my clone is a bit of Geo's blood. And, as for your cage for Chaud, that will be ready just in time."

"You're amazing." I say with a grin.

She tilts her head and looks over her shoulder at me, giggling with malice, an emotion I've grown to love over the years.

"I know."

"So," I rub my hands together as I strap on a pair of gloves that look normal, but can shock those who touch it and kill them depending on the level the shock-rate is set on. "Ready to get your hands messy?"

"Always." Luna replies with a grin, shutting her laptop and standing up. She skips cheerily over to her drawer and removes a syringe from it. I smile in recognition of the medical tool and she smiles back.

Time to take what we deserve, and ruin those who don't deserve anything at all.

* * *

_**Iris's POV**_

_Chaud's smile lifts my spirits as he consoles me after a Net Battle. Blues is watching us awkwardly, so I insist to Chaud that I'm alright and he takes a step away from me so I can catch my breath._

"Sorry." He mumbles, looking at me from under his white bangs sheepishly.

"Don't be." I reply softly, reaching out and gently carressing his cheek. I smile as he blushes a delicate salmon. "You should know by now that I love it when you hold me."

Before Chaud can say anything back, I hear Lan announce the arrival of Luna and Yai. I hadn't seen them in quite awhile, so I quickly turn around and face them in order to speak with them properly.

"Hello Yai and Luna!" I greet them cheerfully, running over to the two, my hair bouncing up and down and colliding with my back. Both girls seem to smile slightly and they run towards me as well.

"It's good to see you again," Luna smiles and her eye's slit, reminding me of a cat's before it pounces upon a mouse. "Iris."

"We..." Yai glances behind me before looking me into the eye and smiling coldly. "...missed you."

Though the hidden hostility in their voices doesn't escape me, I decide to be kind to them nonetheless. After all, they could just be having a bad day. And I know Yai likes Chaud as well, so I'm sure she's just a little upset, that's all.

"How's Chaud doing?" asks Yai sweetly.

"Well!" I exclaim excitedly before clearing my throat and smiling awkwardly. I hope I didn't anger Yai even more, or else we might stop being friends. "I mean, he's doing good. How are you two?"

"Great." They reply in unison.

"We saw your little touching moment with Chaud and everything," Luna announces with a 'kind' smile. I can her the posion dripping from her words, and the smile she's sporting is, if anything, deadly.

"I'm happy for you two." Yai adds, and just like Luna, malice is threaded through every word spoken.

"Thank you." I respond with a gentle smile, doing my best to control myself. They aren't acting noraml. I get jealousy, but sounding so cold and fridged towards me?

I thought we were friends. Is a guy seriously going to change how they think of me?

"Hey Luna!"

I turn around and Sonia and Geo coming this way. I smile gratefully, relieved that I'm not the only one talking to these two. The way they're acting scares me and a nervous feeling is brewing in my mind. I know something's going to happen...

But who or what's going to be the cause of it?

"Sonia." Luna greets the girl first with her usual sickeningly sweet smile before turning towards Geo, whom she sends a genuine smile to. "Geo. How are you?"

Sonia looks a little upset, and I don't blame her. She and Luna don't always get along, but most of the time, they're friends and supposedly care for each other. What's wrong with Luna and Yai today?

"Great!" The brunette boy wraps a loving arm around Sonia's shoulders, which brightens the girl's outlook and she smiles as well. "Me and Sonia are doing well, too."

Luna's eyes darken for a moment, but she quickly catches herself and allows a smile to tug at her lips. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you guys! Many well wishes and all of that!"

"Luna, are you OK?" asks Sonia worriedly, walking closer to the blonde girl.

Luna snarls and raises a fist, punching the other girl in the head. She pretends to be stunned (it's quite obvious she's pretending) and gasps, rushing to Sonia's side.

The brown haired girl is sitting upright on the floor, crying quietly with a hand to her head. A thin stream of red trickles down the side of her face and my eyes widen as I realize what the crimson liquid is.

Blood.

Luna hit Sonia that hard?!

"Why did you do that, Luna?" Geo asks angrily, rushing to Sonia's side. The girl tries to push the boy away, insisting she's allright, but Geo continues to inspect her wound.

"Meddy!" Roll (who's just arrived with Maylu) screeches in horror.

The purple haired Navi runs as fast as she can towards the scene, her medical bag ready. She beckons Roll to her side and asks her to pull back Sonia's hair to see how bad the cut is.

"Oh my..." Meddy trails off, and I can see her eyes widening behind her pink visor. Worried, I myself bend over Sonia and gasp as well. It's not just a cut; it's a gash, a deep one at that.

"Why would you do that to her?!" Roll screams at Luna, who's eyes are still wide and blinking. The blonde Navi isn't convinced and stomps over to Luna, bringing their faces close together.

"Don't you play innocent with me!" Roll snaps, her green eyes burning with hatred and anger. Maylu quickly runs over to her Navi and tries to comfort her, but Roll pushes her away.

"This could damage her brain!" Meddy announces gravelly, tears cascading down her pale cheeks.

"How horrible..." Jasmine whispers, looking at her now deathly quiet friend with sympathy. We all nod in agreement before glaring at Luna, but I notice that one of the Navi's looks more suspicious versus being angry.

"Luna."

It's Meddy, and though she's calmed down visually, her shoulders are still shaking with emotion. Luna opens her mouth to speak, but Meddy cuts her off coldly.

"You're not strong enough to inflict a gash like that." The violet haired Navi says quietly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "A blow to her head would cause, with your strengh, a bruise at most. You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

To our surprise, Luna begins laughing evilly. She says nothing verbally, but snaps her fingers as if commanding someone. We look around, but no Navis appear. Just then, a net falls ontop of us all, coming from seemingly nowhere!

"What the -?!"

The blonde girl in front of us laughs, and soon, Yai walks over to her and joins her in her triumphant cackles. We all glare at them, but Yai ignores us and walks over to those trapped in the net.

"Now, let's take what we came for and live." Yai instructs, swinging her arm forward in a 'go' type of motion. Robots appear behind her and nod their heads, mumbling a 'yes mistress' before stomping towards us menacingly.

My eyes widen and a shout of protest exits my mouth as one of the robots grabs Chaud's arms and pulls him out of the net. He struggles, but isn't any match for a robot of such large girth.

"How does it feel, Iris?"

I look upwards to see Yai looking down at me with a sardonic smile. Her eyes are crazed and she doesn't resemble the old Yai at all. She looks and sounds psychotic.

"To know the one you love is in my clutches?" The orange haired girl continues, still grinning. My green eyes widen and I can feel an energy building in my arm, generated by my anger.

"Not while I still breath!" I yell as my arm transforms into a green sword. I slice through the metal net that was previously restricting my movement and rush towards the robot holding Chaud captive.

To my surprise, the robot holding him does nothing.

But Luna does.

"You wouldn't want your friends to die, would you, Iris?"

I gasp and turn around in shock. Luna is pointing a large gun towards Lan, Maylu, Geo, and Sonia, along with the rest of the Navis. My eyes widen before they narrow in an icy glare sent in Luna's direction, but she just laughs.

"Iris." Chaud's voice steals my attention and I turn around in order to look at him as he speaks. He's looking up at me, his blue eyes sparkling with sadness and his lips pressed into a tight line. "Let Luna and Yai win."

"What?!" I protest in horror, knowing what that means. Chaud wants me to let her take him...but what if I never see him again?

"Stop...!"

A weak cry of protest interrupts our short lived conversation and both me and Chaud look towards the net. Luna is holding Geo in a head lock and Sonia's trying to assist him, but due to her head injury, she cannot, and all we can do is watch as Luna and Yai escape laughing with both Geo and Chaud in their clutches.

* * *

**The ending is quite abrupt, though if you would like to blame it on something, blame it on the tornado that struck near my house. Also, I am not in the mood for reviews croaking about how OOC everyone is and how stupid this fan fiction is. Don't like it? Don't continue reading it. I'm not a brat and I love my readers/reviewers. But it's my story and I write how I write. If you don't like how I made Luna and Yai evil, go find a fan fiction where they're on the side of good, because that won't happen in this story.**

**If this seems rushed overall, I'm sorry, but I don't control the weather. I wrote this during a thunderstorm/tornado in order to calm my nerves as I have anxiety attacks quite frequently. I promise you that future chapters will be better as long as nothing happens in my life that would cause them to be other wise.**

**Please review, but think before you type. I'm a fighter. Don't underestimate me. If you didn't like this fic, leave it and never come back. If you did like it, good and I appreciate that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Surprisingly, quite a few people seem to think that this story is worth reading judging by the clicks I've got. So, here's the next chapter. I plan to update this weekly, fyi, and it shouldn't take longer than a week. But if it does, I don't want to hear anyone's mouth. I've got a life outside of the internet and it isn't exactly lovely, so keep your thoughts to yourself.**

**A quick warning: This chapter isn't as subtle as the last one is, and it only grows worse from here. Since Geo and Chaud are in Yai and Luna's clutches, you can expect there will be torture of many kinds, though not graphic or gory.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"My condolences, Sonia." I whisper softly. My green eyes stray away from the distraught girl's face. "I'm sorry Geo got dragged into this. I'm sure it's my fau-"

"Don't even say it." Sonia speaks firmly. She lifts her head up and sends me a tiny smile. "I know we can get Geo back. He's strong and Chaud is too."

"That's right!" Maylu adds. "We'll get the boys back before Luna and Yai can do any more damage! Isn't that right, everyone?"

A loud cry of agreement rises up from the Navis and Operators, along with Sonia, who now has a huge smile on her face. Despite the smile on my face, my heart aches for Chaud. I miss him already, though it's only been 24 hours since he's been kidnapped. I can only imagine how Sonia feels.

"Why would Luna take Geo, though?" asks Roll. "I know she likes him, but she isn't as obsessed with him as Yai is Chaud." The blonde Navi sighs with irritation. "I just don't get it! I never would have thought she'd go so low..."

"Maybe her jealousy just got the best of her." Blues murmurs from the other side of the room. We all look at him with annoyed expressions and the red Navi sighs. "Look. I don't know her well. But, if she was 'in love' with Geo that much and hated Sonia, it's no surpise she did what she did."

"But we were friends!" Sonia protests angrily. Her green eyes look downcast and are beginning to gloss over with tears. "Luna and I both love Geo, but she 'let me have him' after he confessed that he liked me. She seemed so happy for us..." Sonia holds back a sob, "...until yesterday"

"I can't believe we trusted Yai..." Lan scoffs quietly.

"Lan! You know she was our friend!" Maylu protests, sending Lan a glare.

"What's with the past tense?" asks Meddy sadly. She offers us a sad smile. "We should care for her, no matter what. Perhaps she's just had a lot of rejection in her life."

"Meddy's right." I announce quietly. Everyone else looks at me curiously. "Yai isn't evil until she's forced us to think so." I take a deep breath. "Unless she does something that warrants our hate, we shouldn't loathe her or anything."

"I think we should try to change her mind," Mega Man adds. "I think Yai's just a little overcome with emotion. I'm sure she's apologizing to Chaud and Luna's apologizing to Geo right now!"

"Yeah!" Roll cheered. "They'll be safe in no time!"

Little did they know, that was the exact opposite of what has happening at Luna and Yai's lair...

* * *

Chaud's sky blue eyes flickered open as he regained his senses. He tried to shoot up in surprise when he didn't recognize his surrondings, but to his surprise, he was chained to a loop on the ground. It prevented his movement completely.

Worry shooting through him, he struggled even more until he heard a threatening laugh ring out throughout the room, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Are you awake, sweet heart?" A chillingly familar voice asked sweetly.

Alarm bells rang in Chaud's head but he said nothing. He'd rather keep his mouth shut and risk possible punishment than to respond who ever had done this to him.

"No response for your future wife?" asked the voice dejectedly. A sigh echoed across the room, followed by footsteps. "Perhaps you just need a reminder to see who it is."

Yai stepped out into the light, her orange hair glimmering with hair spray and various other products as it cascaded down her shoulders. It was an unusual occasion when it came to Yai wearing her hair down.

Had it been a friendly meeting between Chaud and the orange haired girl, Chaud would've complimented the girl on how pretty she looked. But, this wasn't the normal Yai.

This was some psycho girl who though she was being romantic.

"What do you think you're doing Yai?!" asked Chaud with disgust. He scowled when the orange hair girl let out an amused chuckle.

"Taking what's mine." The rich girl scowled. "Thanks to that little...roach, I've been replaced, it seems."

"What?" Chaud's voice sounded confused. "Who are you talking about?"

Yai laughed. "So oblivious." She rubbed her hands in deranged glee and strode over to the cage, scraping the metal with her finger nails. "You know, I admire a confused male. They're so much easier to control."

Chaud's eyes widened before shrinking with fear.

Was Yai holding...

A whip?!

* * *

Geo sat up shakily. The last thing he remembered was being strangled by Luna -

Luna! She'd betrayed them!

He clenched his fists in anger, though his chocolate brown eyes were glowing with tears. Luna had been one of his closest friends. Why would she do this? Yai had somewhat of a motive (though it was in no way an alibi), but Luna had always congratulated Sonia and himself being together. She'd never lashed out like this.

"Hello there, Geo." Luna's voice echoed from the shadows. She skipped over to the bed Geo was tied to and ran a finger down his chest with a smirk on her face, growing ever wider.

"You didn't expect this to happen, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" Geo protested before calming himself down. He looked Luna in the eye and frowned. "You were my friend. You _are _my friend. You -"

Luna cut the boy off angrily, climbing on top of him and squeezing his cheeks like a mother would her child, though without love. "I'm not your friend any more, Geo Stelar!"

Geo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but Luna leaned closer and pressed her lip-gloss slicked lips against the boy's ear, whispering suggestively, "You're my _toy._ My object of interest and affection."

"Wha...?!" Luna laughed at Geo's innocent and surprised gasp.

"What?" The blonde girl teased, "Did you think I was just doing this for kicks? Because I hated Sonia? Sure, I despise the bitch -"

"Don't call her that!" Geo screamed, bringing one of his legs back in order to kick Luna. But, he forgot they were chained and the metal pulled down on his legs, a loud pop reaching the boy's ears before intense pain did.

Luna laughed at Geo's pain, laying her head on his heaving chest. "Now will you listen to me?"

The brunette youth ignored her, too busy sobbing with pain. He wasn't Mega Man, the strong and brave hero who everyone looked up to. He was just Geo Stelar; a boy who had nerves, a heart, and dreams.

And Luna planned to crush all three of them.

* * *

**I warned you. This chapter is only the beginning, so don't expect it to get any worse from here. Though the story itself isn't rated M overall, some chapters might reach T's borderline, if you know what I mean, so beware.  
**

**I'm currently working on other stories (the prime focus being a Mega Man X story I've been wanting to write for quite some time now) and so this chapter wasn't that long. Also, I've been so busy and I recently went through yet another tornado, so 'forgive me'.**

**Also, I call Protoman Blues. If this bothers anyone, I might change it. But, don't complain and be harsh about it. It's how I write, so don't judge me.**

**Review, please, but don't say retarded and rude things. I'll just tell you off as I should and let you wallow in your tears. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken and Contrite Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

**I own nothing. Capcom owns everything in this fic so far.**

Geo's heart raced as he watched Luna's predatory form circle the bed he was tied to menacingly, a feral grin on her face, her long blonde hair brushing against his leg every so often when she leaned forward.

"Don't worry. I'll heal your little Sonia's heart." Luna reassures, though her face is sly and untrustworthy. "But on one condition."

"And what..." Geo gasps in pain when Luna taps his broken leg ever so slightly. The pain is so intense, tears escape his eyes once more.

"Let me have some of your blood." Luna replies menacingly, her voice hinting she won't take 'no' for an answer.

Geo's chocolate brown eyes widen in shock, confusion, and horror. "But Luna -!"

The blonde girl's light green eyes narrow menacingly. "Let me do it. Alright?"

Knowing she'll just begin threatening him, Geo sighs and lays back, allowing his arm to hang off the bed so Luna can insert a needle into it.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" asks Luna with a false cheerful smile. Geo's almost glad it's false, because if it wasn't, he'd have labeled her 'psychopath' if he hadn't already.

"I'll be back soon!" She blows a kiss, "Be a good boy!" And with that, she sashays away, her head high and her heels clacking against the floor.

Geo tries to call out after her, but his mind clouds and he feels as if he's slowly losing conciousness...

* * *

"Let me go, Yai!" Chaud yelled angrily as he pulled on the chains that bound him to the floor of the cage.

The girl laughed manically and glared at him, little chuckles still escaping her lips, "In your dreams."

"Look, Yai, this isn't you..." The two-tone haired boy tries to reason with a consoling and comforting tone, wondering if Yai is going through some sort of difficult time.

"Isn't me?" Yai giggles and opens the cage's door, crawling into it and slamming it behind her. "I'll show you something that isn't me."

As she draws closer, Chaud scoots away, fearful of her psychotic personality and the leather whip she's gripping in her small hands.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetie!" Yai sounds disappointed and she pouts. "Stop moving away from me..."

As her voice takes a turn for the menacing, so does her actions. She lunges forward and tackles an unprepared Chaud, pinning him against the bars with surprising strength.

"I've got you right where I want you..." The rich girl whispers, tracing a finger along the collar of Chaud's shirt, grinning when she feels her captive squirming.

"What's wrong?" She asks innocently, purposely ghosting her fingers over the top of Chaud's pants. "Are you afraid?"

Chaud grits his teeth in disgust and turns his head away from the girl. Yai pouts, though it isn't playful. Her lips slowly curl into a devilish smile.

"Then I'll give you something to be afraid of."

* * *

"Something's wrong!" Sonia exclaims worriedly, tears stinging in the back of her green eyes. "Geo's hurt...I can feel it!"

"You think Luna's hurting him?" asks Lan with the same worried tone. Sonia nods and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I wish I would've known she felt so jealous..."

"Everyone, look!"

Roll motioned towards the screen and everyone quickly rushed over to it with worried and angry looks in their eyes.

Luna and Yai stood next to each other, both with smirks that would frighten the devil himself. Yai held a whip, while Luna held a syringe full of blood.

"Who's blood is that!" demanded Iris, her green eyes lit with anger, an emotion you'd rarely see in such a kind girl's eyes.

"Don't fret." Luna yawns nonchalantly and eyes Sonia for a minute before grinning. "It's no one you care about."

"GEO!" Sonia screams, clutching her head in worry. Meddy runs over to her quickly and holds the girl, whispering consoling words into her ear.

"Why would you do that, Luna?!" asks Maylu angrily as she wipes tears from her cheeks, upset that Luna would do such a horrible thing.

"You don't need to know." The blonde girl retorts, her calm facade snapping within a matter of moments. "It's not your business. Careful, because I know someone who might just side with me and hurt your Lan!"

"There isn't anyone here who'd do such a thing!" Meddy protests, balling up her white-gloved fists and glaring at Luna. "Unlike you two, we have hearts!"

"And how do you know we don't?" asks Yai angrily. "We love who we love!"

"That may be so, but you don't show that by kidnapping people!" Roll says passionatly, and everyone can tell she's going to go on one of her love rants. "You can't force someone to love you! That's-"

"We get it. Shut up." Luna and Yai mumble in unison, stomping off and turning off the communicator.

The room is silent.

Did Roll's message get through to the two girls?

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short; let me explain. Word Pad, the thing I use to write, is acting up suddenly and it wouldn't let me upload the original chapter of over 1,000 words, so I had to split it. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**I warned you: Yai and Luna are going to get a little bit more 'comfortable' around Chaud and Geo so be warned, there will be some suggestive moments.****Please review, but be kind and respectful. I'm wheelchair bound and frequently have anxiety attacks, so I deal with enough stuff already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter...*sighs* It's becoming harder for me to get on my laptop, since my dad keeps taking it from me. Good news is I'm getting my new one tomorrow, so I'll be able to update far more frequently.**

**I don't own anyone aside from my Original Characters. Everyone else belongs to Capcom. **

**WARNING! This chapter is borderline M as it contains some slight sexual content due to Yai and Luna. If you dislike this, don't read the first half of this chapter. I want no drama.**

**Thank you for so many views! Enjoy the 4th chapter!**

* * *

Luna snarled as she slammed the door to her room shut, stomping over to her bed and laying down on it. Her eyes widened when she felt something wiggled beneath her, but the feeling quickly faded when she remembered what 'it' was.

Rolling over, she grinned and leered down at the boy under her.

"Why, hello, Geo!" The blonde greeted cheerily, petting the top of his hair. The boy snarled at her, but Luna ignored him. "How are you?"

"Maybe I'd be better if my friend wasn't trying to..." Geo blushed, "...seduce me."

"You think this is seducing?" asked Luna with a tone that Geo didn't like in any way. She smirked devilishly. "I'll show you seductive."

She removed the top of her shirt, revealing the upper half of her body. Geo gasped softly and blushed, squeezing his eyes shut. Luna tsked and pressed herself against the boy, rubbing her cleavage in his face relentlessly.

"How do you like them?" She cooed in his ear, giggling when Geo shivered and turned his head as far away from her as he could. "What, not enough?"

"No! Luna!"

Luna giggled at the desperation in Geo's voice, but then her eyes darkened dangerously. "What? Is Sonia's breasts better than me? I find that hard to believe..."

"Just, stop, okay?!" The brunette youth shrieked, shoving the pale girl off of him violently. He gasped apologetically. "Sorry! I didn't mean too -!"

But it was far, far too late.

* * *

"Luna says I have too..." Yai giggled with malicious glee, "...pump up the seduction a little. So here goes!"

Chaud's eyes widened, but before he could prepare himself, Yai ripped off her dress completely, causing him to blush heavily. She was wearing lingerie.

"You like?" The rich girl asked curiously, her high pitched voice filled with lust. "I have to say, I like what I'm seeing."

Chaud looked downward quickly, and was shocked to find himself dressed in a black tank top that exposed his low half, and his boxers. But before the boy could speak, Yai tackled him, pressing herself against the withering boy beneath her.

"Aw, are you scared?" Yai asked lustily, licking a thin stream of blood off of the youth's cheek, enjoying the shiver she got in response. "You're so delicious..."

The orange haired girl ripped the black tank top off of Chaud and began licking his chest hungrily. The boy gasped in shock and tried to shove the girl off, but Yai continued her assault, caressing his pale chest gently.

"Yai...stop it..." Chaud mumbled, his body trying to succumb to the sexual touches. Yai ignored him once again and continued, smirking all the while.

_I hope Luna's minion is doing her job._

* * *

"Good day."

Everyone turned around in confusion at the new voice. It was a blonde girl with pink hair ties and a kind face. She was wearing a pink dress with blue shoes and had a smile plastered onto her face.

"I'm Hisoka." She said cheerily, though it sounded somewhat forced. "I'm looking for a boy named Lan Hikari. Is he here?"

"Yes -" Maylu quickly clapped a hand over Lan's mouth and shook her head rapidly.

"Nope! I don't know where he is!"

Hisoka frowned for a moment before meeting eyes with Lan. "Isn't this him?"

"Yes..." The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "...what do you want."

"Stop being so rude, Maylu, sheesh." Roll giggled, knowing that Maylu was no doubt jealous of the girl. She was quite pretty, but Lan obviously didn't like her.

"I'm a reporter." answered Hisoka matter-of-factly. "I heard there was a ruckus, and so, I came to speak with Lan in hopes of finding out what's wrong."

"But why Lan specifically?" asked Megaman slowly, his voice hinting he was more than a little suspicious.

"My boss says he talks a lot." Hisoka informed them shamelessly, only giggling when Lan blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, he has always wanted to be on TV..." Maylu sighed and forced a smile. "...alright. Go ahead Lan."

The brunette grinned. "Thanks Maylu-chan!"

The girl nodded and covered her face to hide a blush. Hisoka nodded and gestured with her hand, motioning for Lan to follow her, no doubt to her news van. Lan followed her, as did Megaman, should something go wrong.

The Navi was concerned for his operator. He was afraid Lan was going to get himself into trouble, as he'd done so many times before. In the midst of his worry, he wondered if Hisoka was working for Luna and Yai.

Just then, he heard a yell of surprise and quickly looked in the direction Lan had stood in. To his shock, the boy was gone, as was Hisoka.

The Navi quickly turned on his heel in order to go warn his friends, but he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder and froze completely.

"Nice to see you again, Megaman."

* * *

**I appreciate the interest this story is getting. I'm glad so many people find the plot intriguing and I hope you all will continue to read the story. If you have any questions, include it in your review, please.**

**Review, please! I haven't gotten many and I promise I'll update quicker if I get more reviews!**


End file.
